082914LilySorser
03:44 GT: There is a slightly frantic-sounding knock on Sorser's door. 03:44 TA: TA: Sorser looks over at the door after tossing his PDA onto his bed in frustration. He sighs, bracing himself as he opens up the door. "Yes, it is very rude to... oh uh... hey Lils." 03:46 GT: Lily is wide-eyed and frantic. "Sorser! Hey! We're still a thing, right? Just, just checking, you know. I wanted to make sure I didn't scare you off with that stunt I pulled on Derse." She looks deadly serious. "We are still a thing, though, right? Nothing's happened, no one's SAID anything to, to...change your mind, right?" 03:48 TA: Sorser's eyes widen a bit at this. He opens his mouth to speak but then hesitates for a moment, "Lils..." He stands aside, allowing her into his room. "We need to talk." 03:49 GT: Her breathing quickens. "Oh no," she says hoarsely. 03:50 GT: She grabs him by the shoulders. "What did she say." She begins shaking him. "WHAT DID SHE SAY?" 03:53 TA: He sighs, pulling her into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. "I was told you were gonna get hurt if I didn't break things off." 03:55 GT: "FUCK that noise," she says fiercely. "She thinks ju-just because I'm 'tainted' with Dad's genetics, that I'm too fucking STUPID to take care of myself. NOT TO FUCKING MENTION this whole BULLSHIT caste system which apparently means I can't even BREATHE without her express permission." 03:59 TA: He sighs as he leans against his desk. "Lils. I got news for ya. I don't plan on breaking things off." 04:00 GT: "Y-you don't?" She looks at him hopefully. 04:02 TA: He smirks at her, "Nope. Doesn't matter how many versions of my ma they got yellin at me." 04:05 GT: She wraps him in a crushing hug. "Thank GOD." 04:07 TA: He gasps as he is suddenly hugged, his face tinging green as he wraps his arms around her and hugs back. 04:16 GT: She lets him go, sniffling a bit. "Ugh, I'm sorry. Just, when she started talking about 'finding another matesprit for you' I thought..." She sighs. "Ugh. Again." 04:20 TA: He smiles, giving her a soft nudge. "Didn't think you'd be gettin rid of me that easy, did ya?" 04:24 GT: She smiles back in relief and happiness. "Should've expected better from Sorser Piraya of the Alternian Pirayas." 04:25 TA: He grins and snickers at this. "Miss Mavico, you do me a grand honor, and all that junk." He gives small sigh before pulling away. "Now that all being said, I don't think you mom or Meouet are gonna be too keen on this." 04:28 GT: She sighs. "Yeah, no, they're gonna be fuckin' pissed." She leans on him. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, though." 04:31 TA: He nods, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Meouet gave me three days to break it off. That's three more days to think of somethin. No rush." 04:32 GT: "Haha, Meouet. Scarlet ships you two, y'know." 04:32 TA: Sorser blinks a bit at this. "Woah.. Scarlet does what now?" 04:34 GT: "Ships you two. Thinks the two of you would be ~so cute together~." She flutters her eyelashes. 04:35 TA: Sorser blinks again. "Look, I'll admit she aint hard on the eyes, but come on. She aint no Lily Mavico." 04:37 GT: She blushes and grins. "Damn straight." 04:37 TA: "Though if you say we'd be cute together, I guess I could go ahead and give it a shot." He grins cheekily, putting his glasses on again, "I must leave you Miss Mavico, there is a distateful woman with no tact or social skills that needs my wooing." 04:38 TA: "Perhaps I will be able to sell her a book or two!" 04:38 GT: "Ohohoho. With that kind of attitude it sounds like the two of you might be better off black than red." She waggles her eyebrows. 04:39 TA: His face tinges green again, "With that woman!? Oh hells no, she aint worth getting any kind of calignious." 04:40 GT: "Your blush is very tellingg~!" she says in a singsong voice. 04:41 TA: "Yeah well... your uh... " he stammers "your blush is.. telling.." 04:41 TA: Smooth. So smooth. 04:42 GT: "You TOTALLY have a black crush on her, oh my God." She raises an eyebrow. "She's practically your mom, man." 04:45 TA: "That woman wouldn't know a good waffle if it bit her in her shameglobes. She aint my ma." 04:47 GT: "Ohoho. Spicy." 04:48 TA: Sorser huffs, "Fine. If your gonna insist on commenting on my love life, I might as well live up to it." He places his hands on Lily's shoulders and plants a kiss right on her lips. 04:50 GT: Her eyes widen at the unexpected kiss before she relaxes, kissing back. 04:52 TA: He holds for a few seconds before pulling back, his cheeks flushing a bit more green then before as he smiles, "Spicy enough for ya?" 04:53 GT: She grins back giddily. "Definitely."